YinYang Dreams
by YamiNeko18
Summary: Marik visits ryou's grave. End of my YuGiOh trilogy.


Hey everyone

I know it has been a while since I brought you guys anything.

This will probably be the last thing I write here. I just wanted to finish up my YuGiOh series. So here is the last part. This is Marik's POV and I hope I keep everything in character.

Thank you very much everyone for helping and encouraging me .

Series: YuGiOh

Genre: Romance/angst

Rating: pg-13

Summary: Someone visits an old friends grave and spill his thoughts to the lost angel.

Warning: THIS IS YAOI . if this offends anyone then dont read. if you flame me after reading this for anything to do about yaoi then i will chase after u with a flame thrower. GOT IT PEOPLE!

(part of the song)

Disclaimer: YamiNeko no owns YuGiOh and is writing that here so you silly lawyers can go Bye Bye. But me does own this song since me wrote it.

Now on the Fic.

Yin-Yang Dreams.

-

Narrators Pov 

_The sky are gray and turbulent as a young blonde haired man steps quietly onto a field of graves. He stands staring sadly down at a simple burial site . His melancholy lavender eyes reading the information many have read before him and he sets a pair of white rose down on the grave. He thinks of the beloved angel gone before and wishes that he had not. He remembers the sweet smiling doe brown eyes of his best friend and gives a cynical smile, thinking he had warned him that he was no good. Our gold friend lets one tear drip down his toned cheeks._

_-_

(Soundless corners, Shadowy thoughts.

Raindrops falling swift then slowing gradually.

Mute words from the ones who fought.

Anguished prayers from those who did not.

Shadows whisper at our ears.

Light pleads at our eyes)

Marik's POV

I stand here staring at Ryou's burial site not knowing what to say. My friend you didn't deserve to die. If anyone did , it would have been me. I couldn't even come to the funeral. I was told later that Bakura had broken down. You see Ryou, your (1) Yami Tenshi loved you more then life but that scared him so much. All the people he had ever loved were killed. That cynical fool thought that if he loved you , you would go away.

(Quickly running from you.

Swiftly rushing to you.

I cant seem to figure out

Whether to trust u or not.

Yin-Yang dreams surrounds me.

Opposites blind me from all sides)

I also loved someone so much it hurt. Most people would have thought me crazy if they had found out that I loved my own (2)Yami. I mean he is a evil psychopath with really weird hair but he is different to me. I guess it was like that for you and Bakura.

Fearing you but still craving you.

I hate you but still love you.

Black and white screams,

Broken and bloody dreams.

So tired but unable to

Forever forget you

Well, I came here cause I thought you would like to know is going on. I still cant believe that you are gone Ryou. Bakura disappeared a few months ago. No one but I knows exactly where he is but he made me promise not to tell anyone so I guess that means you too. He also made me promise to bring you these flowers and tell you everything that has happened around here.

(Quickly running from you.

Swiftly rushing to you.

I cant seem to figure out

Whether to trust u or not.

Yin-Yang dreams surrounds me.

Opposites blind me from all sides)

Well I still haven't made any progress with my Yami. He still thinks that I am a weakling. A (3)hikari he calls me like I need protecting. I have never need to be protected but if that is all the attention I will get then so be it. Maybe when I come back here next year something will have changed. Ryou this is the last thing I must ask of you. Will you please forgive me? Good bye good friend I will see you next year. 

(Light flooding through the night.

Night smothering the light.

Hate and love fill me

At the sight of you so faithfully.

The question is for all eternity,

Hate and love

Which is worse for me

Black and white.

Dark and bright

This is for you my Yin-yang darling.)

(3)Owari

-

Thank you all for reading this last fic by me. I hope you enjoy it . and even though I am not writing I still beg of you to review. Flames I will give to my good friend pyro so we can go burn things.

Translation time:

Yami Tenshi: Dark Angel . it fits Bakura very very well.

Yami: The dark

Hikari: The light

Owari: come on people u gotta know wat this is. The end

Ja Ne and goodnight to you all.

YamiNeko


End file.
